Mother it's my life
by treena89
Summary: A one shot through Bella's life, I don't really know how to write a summary for this story, It's a quick one shot, please read and review, I do not own twilight.


**Okay this is a one shot I wrote because of a facebook picture I saw and looking at my children, I may have not always made the right choice in my life but I still tried really hard. I still wish for my prince to come or even an exciting relationship. So here is my story. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.  
**

**At 6 years old "Mommy I love you so much"**

_We made cookies and did finger paintings, we would play with model clay for hours,_

_It was always just us and Edward because you babysat him, he was always there,_

_We read stories of princess and princes, knights in shining armour slaying the dragon and saving the princess,_

_When we would play dress up, Edward would always promised to save me from the dragon, from the tower I was locked away in, he even kissed me on the cheek when you weren't looking._

_I was falling in love with him, even then,_

**At 9 years old "Mommy you know everything; Don't you?"**

_You would tell me that I was so smart, that I could do anything I ever wanted, be anybody I wanted in this world,_

_You wanted me to travel the world and go to school anywhere that I wanted,_

_Study and be anything that I wanted, you said I was to make you proud and do whatever my little heart desired, but all I ever wanted to be was just like you,_

_I wanted to be a mother that would bring happiness to her children,_

_I wanted to be a wife that would make her husband smile every night when he came home from a long nights work,_

_I wanted Edward just as much as he wanted me, we had dreams together of traveling the world and being together forever,_

**At 13 years old "Mommy Whatever, Stop Embarrassing Me"**

_You had decided to read my diary, how could you mother, those are my private thoughts_

_I told you what you needed to know, did you need to know I was crushing on Edward, I think not_

_But you went ahead and read it anyways, no going back from that now is there,_

_You told me that I couldn't settle for a boy in this town, that I had to run as far as I could._

_I tried to tell you that Edward was sweet and would always put me first,_

_You told me he was nothing more than a crush and I needed to put myself first,_

_But I loved him so much and I know he loved me, he told me so,_

_He told me I was his everything, that no matter what we would end up together,_

_He had promised that we would be our first everything,_

_In that moment he gave me my first kiss and told me he Loved ME More than anything in this world._

_Betting you didn`t know he asked me to marry him the first time that night, right after high school we would run away together,_

_Travel the world and go to school, become anything we wanted together,_

_You wouldn't listen though; you did the worst thing you could have ever done._

**At 16 years old "Mommy just stop I know it all, I love him, I know it, Nothing you do will change that Mom"**

_All I wanted to do was apply to the same colleges as him,_

_You wouldn't let me, saying that I needed to live and experience on my own,_

_I kept saying I'm not you mom, I want to stay close to him and have his babies,_

_You kept telling me one day I would regret that choice, that I needed to run far away from him and experience life and find a man to settle down with in years,_

_No matter what we said, either family made us apply in different directions,_

_You somehow convinced his family that this was best for both of us,_

_I however did sneak out of the house the night before his family moved,_

_We ran away to our meadow, and we made love to each other,_

_He touched me in ways I never thought possible, he made me have the most powerful orgasm of my life, I squirted all over of his chest, causing his shirt to become saturated and shocked him,_

_After I came down with him slowly kissing up my body, nuzzling into my neck,_

_He asked if I was really sure, if I was ready to be his forever, I just kissed him deeply as he slowly pushed inside of me and taking both our virginity's,_

_He just kept kissing me and whispering how much he loved and it was us Forever,_

_He brought me the most amazing pleasures, I came so hard I almost pushed him back outside my pussy,_

_He brought me to pleasures I have never know before him or since him,_

_After giving are selves to each other, we became our first ever thing, we stayed there for 24 hours or more,_

_We did every position and everything we could think of,_

_After everything was over, we held each other whispering all of our feelings or love and lust for each other,_

_We couldn't stop the promises the escaped our mouths,_

_You promised to come back for me, to always find me no matter what,_

_No matter how much time was to pass, I was always to wait for you,_

_I knew I loved you no matter what was to happen, you gave me a promise ring,_

_I promised you right back to always wait, to never marry or have children,_

_Little did I know you left me a little present as far as I was concerned!_

_My mother freaked and tried to force decisions on me, she told me we would take care of it, I didn`t like the venom in her voice,_

_I ran to protect our little miracle; I ran away from home, as far as I could, I hope you to be proud of me one day,_

_I could never let something happen to the piece of yourself that you left behind with me,_

**At 19 years old "Mom I was never you but I am going to College"**

_I have worked really hard and made many friend along the way,_

_A woman named Esme is going to take care of my now 3 year old son,_

_You would really like her and her husband, Carlisle is both of our Family doctors,_

_He takes care of us for free, Never asks for a thing in return,_

_They are so kind to us, they help take care of us and make sure I take time for me,_

_She makes sure I don`t over work or study, take time out for the little things in life,_

_She has even taken it upon herself to find me love, no matter how many dates Esme sets up with nice men,_

_They are not you, I have tried to date but could never bring myself past a kiss,_

_I have been waiting for you, hoping for you and wishing for you to find us,_

_Someday I tell myself, I will see someone, someday and tell them about are son Tony,_

_You would love him, I just know, He love's power rangers and baseball,_

_He is so your son in every way, looks and personality, He is yours,_

_Every day when I look at him he makes me miss your more, all it takes is one look or silly thing to make me laugh, I just miss you so much,_

**At 23 years old "Mom you were right, but not what you think, I just hate being Alone, I miss him so much"**

_Mom Tony is growing so fast, he is now 7 years old and the smartest kid in his class,_

_Dad has long died, from a heart attack no less, I kept telling you to feed him better but you would never listen,_

_I can`t bring myself to really talk to you other than once every few months,_

_You sent him and his family away, I had to run and have barely spoken to you since, Not a word since dad died,_

_I don't know if he ever came back or if you ever told him the real reason why I ran away from that town, really I ran away from you, you have always refused to talk about him or him family,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't let you live your life through me but I really did want my child,_

_I have worked really hard and have graduated college earlier, now I am going to upgrade to my masters, you might not be proud but I know Dad is,_

_I am a English teacher in high school, I also write, I am living the dream for me,_

**At 25 years old "Mom you were right about one thing, I would have regrets"  
**_  
The problems is we have different regrets from each other,_

_My regret is in love, that fact my son does not have a father and that is because of choices you made for us,_

_I wish I had grabbed a hold of Edward and ran away from that town together,_

_If I could have done this by myself, Imagine what we could have done together,_

_My son asks me at least once a week about his father if not more,_

_He is so full of questions and just wants to hear stories about us together as kids,_

_I wonder about him, he would have done great things in this world,_

_I have googled him but nothing comes up so I know he hasn't done great things like I thought,  
_**  
At 30 years old "Mom I really just wanna come home"**

_Last week I heard from someone that he was getting married, _

_He never came back for me, he at least never found us, never look hard enough or fought hard enough, all that does is breaks my heart all over again,_

_I ask you again if he ever came back and asked about me, you change the subject,_

_Makes me wonder what you are hiding from us,_

_I just hope he is happy, with whatever life he has chosen, All I know is I have the best part of him ever released into the world,_

_Our son Tony is now 14 years old and is brilliant child, he says he won't have sex until he is married, because he never wants to accidentally leave a child behind,_

_Because of our parents all 3 of us missed out on a great thing, our dream life that we wanted and had planned out,_

_Many years later and your still the only man I have ever loved, the only man I have ever had sex with, and I miss you more now than ever,_

_Our son refused to date until a women, until she catches his eye to the point where he would fight everything for her,  
_**  
At 34 years old "My son convinces me to go to college with him, a new town, a new home, a new life"**

_After saying yes to you and your gut feelings, I move to freezing cold city of Chicago with you, I must love you so much my son,_

_I find a job right away, we have a pretty nice apartment, we are happy in our lives,_

_We have lived here for about 6 months when you say you are taking me to diner,_

_You take me to the most popular restaurant in the city, You have reservations,_

_I think you are trying to impress your old mother, I can't help but chuckle at you,_

_You are so much like your father, so very cheesy and handsome,_

_We are seated and order, we chat away and you tell me how school is going and I chat about work,_

_Next thing I know is I hear my name being called, that most precious velvety voice is calling my name,_

_I feel tingles run all over my body, you voice makes me shudder,_

_All I can do is look back, our eyes meet and you smile widely and walk towards me rather quickly, more like a jog around the tables,_

_You pull me right out of my chair; you kiss my mouth and tell me you found me,_

_You tell me you have been looking since you were 18 years old, _

_You say baby I have missed you, I have never stopped loving you,_

_Then you notice the young man I am with, you stiffen right in my arms, you start to glare at him while pulling me closer to you,_

_I chuckle and put my hand on your chest, I tell you this is my son Anthony,_

_Tony for short, I look right into your eyes and say I had him when I was 16 almost 17,_

_You must understand right away because you take a shallow breath and say "My Son", I smile and wipe away a single tear that has rolled down your cheek,_

_It doesn't take long you have both of us moved into your house,_

_You own many computer and security companies as well as hotels around the world,_

_You have to travel, a business trip and your all of a sudden refuse to go unless I come with you,_

_You are the most attentive man a woman could ask for,_

_We make love many times a day, and you whisper sweet nothings into my ear,_

_You propose to me within 6 months of us living together and your mom is so happy and plans a huge wedding, within 3 months we are married,_

_We head off on our honeymoon laughing and kissing the whole way,_

_We had barely made it to the plane before we made love,_

_We joined the mile high club as soon as we were on the plane,_

_I'm pretty sure a bunch of our staff got a show but that is why we paid them,_

_To keep their eyes and mouths shut, He took me to the most romantic place,_

_By the time we returned home I had found out I was pregnant,_

**At 50 years old "I found out my mother was dying, she had stayed in Forks, I'm about to lose my Mom."**

_I almost felt sad for my mother because she never left Forks,_

_I'm really am happy in the life I now have,_

_I'm still not sure why she tried to keep us from each other,_

_We are so happy with 5 children total,_

_When I asked her why she did it, he answer was that children were a mistake,_

_I could never agree with that, in fact I couldn't wait for grandchild,_

_Even if Edward said our girls where dating until his death bed,_

_He was always one for dramatics, Even when he finally had me he wouldn't let me go, he even thought I was on a date with our son, talk about jealousy,_

_I love Edward more than anything in this world, he is my Everything along with our children, We have always been each other's one and only,_

_He never could be with the other woman that his mother wanted to marry,_

_He always only wanted me, only ever me, no matter how many women the sent to him; he says he never felt anything for them,_

_He wanted to make up for lost time, he took us on a 2 month camping trip that first summer,_

_Saying we had to make up for lost time, Tony brought his girlfriend along,_

_It was the best family trip we ever took together, it was the first of many,_

_Tony came home the other day, he had a sly little smile on his face,_

_I asked him what was going on, He said that I was going to be a grandma,_

_I screamed and screeched, I couldn`t believe you finally where making me a grandma,_

_When you got home from work that night, the children of course attacked you,_

_You of course acted all hurt and injured, the girls gave you kisses to make you feel all better,_

_I smiled and said, Tony stopped by today, had some amazing news to tell,_

_You just smile and raise and eye brow waiting, He`s going to be a daddy I say, _

_The smile on your face I swear could break you, you pick me up and swing me around, you would think I was the one having the baby again,_

_You were so excited the day I told you I was carrying your child,_

_You dropped to your knees, you kissed my belly and whispered to it for as long as I would let you,_

_I always caught you talking to my belly in the middle of the night, I couldn`t help but pretend to sleep and listen as you would tell are baby everything and anything,_

**At 70 years old "I couldn`t believe I was burying my husband, I loved him so much"**

_I hold that hands of all my children on and off all day long,_

_Everyone that knew you comes out and tries to give their support,_

_All I want is to go home and lay down, in our bed, where we use to sleep together,_

_This was a shocker, a heart attack; I thought you were so healthy,_

_The doctor said we were both still healthy for our age,_

_By the end of the day and having been passed around by everyone,_

_Having been giving to many hugs and handshakes to care about,_

_All I wanted was you today, all I could do was think about you and our life together, _

_All of our happy moments, all of our fights, all the people that have tried to come between us over the years,_

_I will never be able to keep living on in this world knowing you are not in it,_

_Once I am home for the night, all our children refuse to leave my side,_

_It takes a more days than I expect but I finally have my mask in place,_

_My heart is breaking and I refuses to think about you it hurts to much,_

_But I have to keep going for our children and grandchildren, they are not ready to lose the both of us yet,_

**At 80 years old "Slowly dying of a broken heart"**

_I have come and visited your grave every Sunday afternoon since the day you were buried here,_

_It has been 10 years now since I lost my heart, waking up to your side of the bed being cold every morning has been heart breaking,_

_I am slowly allowing myself to remember all that we have lived through, I just wished we could have started together at 16 not 30 something,_

_After placing flowers on your grave and making sure the stone is not dirty,_

_I head home for the evening, tears slowly running down my cheeks,_

_My chest hurts, feels like something is pushing on it, making it hard to breath,_

_I feel like something is pulling my heart out of my chest,_

_I skip diner that night and go straight to bed early, I can feel what is about to happen, _

_I call all my children before I lay for my rest making sure to tell them all I love them and miss them,_

_They all keep asking me if I'm okay, our son Tony says he's on his way,_

_His family lives the closes to our home, Once you passed they moved close, _

_He worries of me too much, just like you always did, he picked right up on that job,_

_I can feel it, I am not going to wake up, and I swear I can feel your fingers on my cheek,_

_Running through my hair, down my neck, across my collarbone, sweet kisses being place along the way, your cold breath fanning across my exposed skin,_

_You always did like me in the silk short dressed nighties,_

_You always told me I was the beautiful creature you had ever seen, kissed, touched, tasted,_

_I close my eyes and within no time at all I can hear you whispering my name,_

_I open my eyes, you are hovering over me with your hand extended, you look 18 again, and your eyes are sparkling and shining,_

_I reach my hand out taking yours; you pull me off the bed and right into your arms,_

_You are smiling so brightly at me, you lean down and kiss me so softly,_

_You whisper my name against my lips, I tell you a missed you in return,_

_You tell me together forever, even if we have to wait at times,_

_I look behind myself and notice my lifeless body sleeping in our bed,_

_I hear a sound and look over to the door, I notice Tony has showed up,_

_Edward smiles at him and says he is so proud of our boy, all our children really,_

_Tony leans down and kisses my forehead then picks up the phone beside the bed and starts calling everyone to tell them I'm gone._

_You tell me it's time to go to heaven, that we have some new choices to make,_

_You tell me we can stay in heaven or be reborn, try our lives again,_

_I tell you I need to think about it, but for now all I want to be is in your arms,_

_You tell me you have a surprise for me, you kiss me again and we are off floating through the clouds_

_We are sitting on a cloud looking down watching the sun come up, you tell me we can watch our children and grandkids from here_

_You tell me you have been with me all along, no matter what,_

_You point to another cloud and a man I know is sitting down on the cloud beside us,_

_My father, that's your surprise to me, I love you so much Edward Cullen_

_We spend a large amount of time just talking and hugging and laughing,_

_You have always been watching, as I knew you were, I missed my father so much,_

_I just hope that in our next life when we take it, we will always be together, no problems or troubles,_

_I love you Edward Cullen, Together forever and ever and ever…._

**Thanks for reading, Just a little story that I was working with the other night when I was board and having a few drinks, I am working on my other stories as well as a few others, I will update my other stories soon, really soon. **

**Please read and review.. I do not own Twilight just like to write stories. **


End file.
